


[PODFIC] The Rift Between Us

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Science, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: WereKem's Summary:"Hanzo had never been the type to get jealous. He was all-too-familiar with subtle pangs of want and bittersweet nostalgia, but he'd never been envious of something someone else had. Not like this."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] The Rift Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rift Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148386) by [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem) ♡

  
Play/Download via  [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mt_9OR69AcqlgbsfYe7WYnyLl_J3_Cfs/view)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome. Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
